


巡礼

by mforboby



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 黑暗之魂Paro，本篇主CP迦周的Adiptagara的番外，游魂之王藤丸立香♀和亡者的新郎、新任墓王盖提亚的故事。其他配角CP、角色与本篇共享。众人皆是孤独的。





	1. Chapter 1

> 奇迹·归乡

> 漂泊者的安慰，能返回最后休息的篝火或者祭祀场的篝火处。  
原本是能直接归返故乡的奇迹，或者因为故乡同样被付之一炬，导致祝福也被扭曲。  
还是说，篝火本就是不死人的故乡？
> 
> 墓王的信徒们谴责说，活着本身即是最大的苦难。但有人甘愿放弃真正的不朽，越过生命的樊篱成为不死人，探求苦难与罪业尽头之物。  
火焰究竟意味着道标还是骗局？

“只有你们这些公主小姐会取文绉绉的名字。”  
世界蛇的次女无声无息袭击上去，从背后搂住末妹，两人揽镜而视。B用她起伏有致线条分明的少女胸怀，裹住迦摩停留在十二岁的瘠薄肢体。  
在走马上任、一跃成为亚诺尔隆德的骑士团长之前，她早就冒天下之大不韪，给自己起了名字，一个短短的字母，收紧嘴唇从齿缝里吐出的闭气音。B就是B也只能是B，和她收在锁骨之下、锁住她天鹅般脖颈的那个首饰盒同名。首饰盒里小心收藏着一绺棕发，她的心也随之开开合合。她是黑教会传道的歌者，不吝于玩弄任何一个人，嘲笑任何一个人，爱慕任何一个人，极尽温柔慷慨，把映入她眼眸的亡者视作那缕遗发的主人。  
她捻起她耳边垂落的碎发，恰恰能用绛红缎带系起：“漂亮的头发。再留长一些，就可以给你编辫子了。  
我听说，卡利姆王族才会长着从母胎里带来的白发呢。”

她曾是最小的白教圣女，即使获选为传火的柴薪，也足以让教宗的名字发酵成一桩丑闻了。同年的前辈，得以发散早熟的母性，给她削苹果，和她睡在一张床上，替她梳头发，伏着纺车，织出一尺尺雪白的头纱，针脚处再密密围上金色的铃兰纹，形如冠冕，掩藏她彰示血统的浅色头发。  
卡利姆公爵之女不苟言笑，手捧着比她整个人还高的雪花石烛台，小心翼翼不踩到裙摆，紧随在幽邃圣堂的言峰主教身后。寡欢的夫妇，祈求良缘的恋人，尤其喜爱她，这尊娇柔的童女偶像，坚信她的触摸将会赋予他们如新的爱情。  
明明她……  
“来不及知晓何物为爱，便把此身一并献给火焰。”B曼声笑道。  
“也是在很久很久之前，那个国家的王后曾生下了一个满头黑发的男婴。她既欣喜于上天的诸多恩典已在他身上显现，又担心他终究难逃卡利姆血统的诅咒，便将他交给一只白鹳，把爱子带到远方秘密抚养。  
王子便沐浴着众人爱的目光，呼吸着爱的空气，在他乡平安长大。他已经准备恋爱成家，却在新婚前夕失手误杀未婚妻，知晓了自己的身世。命运沿着那涓滴淌出的血河逆流而上，终究追上了他，将他的美发染成枯骨之白。”  
迦摩甩落她鬼鬼祟祟的手，B总有讲不完的偷来的故事。深渊赐予她们窥视灵魂、接引游魂之王的权能，二姐却屡屡以此刺探他人隐私。  
“你总是‘我听说’‘很久很久之前’的，不觉得假兮兮的吗？”  
“对不起。”B的道歉也是露骨地毫无诚意，“但是啊，小迦摩，你的头发实在太漂亮了，值得我给每条辫子都起一个名字，编一个故事。倘若你还能长大些，总会有其他人为你的长发作诗，为它们流泪，倚在你的窗下弹琴。  
圣女本都有一位只向她效忠的征战骑士。”  
迦摩，我可怜可爱的姐妹，即使在众多进入原初火炉的柴薪中，你也是梢头还长着小小白花的嫩枝……她的“倘若”，早就和她的预备骑士一起被烧掉了。  
“别用男女之事逗弄我。那听起来就跟你的故事一样腻烦。”  
“因为你本就无意于此。情人都需要一点调味的假话，只有无爱之人，才会把谎言从故事里择出来，就像把水、蜂蜜和酒分开。”  
B长长的紫发披下来，环抱着她的颈背胸前。姐姐又在转着那只一式同款的咬霜戒指，将楔型宝石的那一面扭向外侧。她们佩戴着这沁出丝丝寒气的宝物，压下余火炙烧脏腑的苦痛。长姊的戒指戴在无名指，B朝所有人炫耀着中指闪烁的光芒，迦摩的手太小了，只能松松套到拇指上。  
“我的故乡曾供奉过薄幸的女神，”她故态复萌，“思春少女之间流传着一种游戏，将戒指戒面的那一端往外转，意思是：女神待娶；将戒面那一端往内藏，意思是：女神已经出嫁。”  
戒指轮转往复，女神总是轻易获得自由，女神常常等待着迎娶。名字是假的，故事是假的，她的爱恋，每次都是真挚无欺的，宛如蜜和水里的酒。

这次轮到迦摩思忖着，慢慢说道：“我也认识某位和你一样，颦笑之间就能召集起一支军队的骑士。”  
“莫非是圣女的骑士吗？”  
“侍奉诸神的王下骑士以荣誉为妻，早就立下守贞的誓言。”  
“那就是最广为人知的那一位了。时间神殿一战后，各国精锐折损大半，就连深渊漫步者也在此战死，亚诺尔隆德一时处于风口浪尖。他却力排众议，遣散残部，把他们送回雪山上的孤城，随侍太阳王，本人独自护卫王旗，只带着爱弓和白教圣者的纹章，放缓马缰，白马银铠，走过每个哭泣怒吼的村落。那箭雨像篦子一样清扫大地。”  
“三年后他结束巡游，风尘仆仆，率领着龙和巨人回来了。龙背上的洛斯里克骑士，和他们的友伴一同征服飘泊所至的各个地方。火之将熄，异族的卫兵们仍忠心耿耿守护着那座废都。”  
“‘只要尚存一名王下骑士，亚诺尔隆德便能傲立于世。’”B想起她的前任，难得酸溜溜的，毫不客气，“我们这些油尽灯枯的不死人，怎么能和取得了永生的英雄相提并论？”  
她像条被踩了尾巴的蛇，受辱时就会口吐真言。如果阿周那没有摘下鹰眼戒指不辞而别，王子也不至于失去信心、被深渊乘虚而入，亚诺尔隆德月升日落，终为游魂之国吞并。

不是的，姐姐，我早在死前就见过他一面，看见了他狩龙的名弓，看见了他的纹章，翎羽落尽的鹰守着巢中孤雏，却未能一见他闻名遐迩、被每座白教神殿传唱的美貌。  
依旧是言峰牵着她，谒见太阳王室的末裔。那条化为人形的深渊大蛇，伊露席尔的暗月教宗还干着老本行，无论是供奉祭品还是玩弄权术都同样拿手。  
鹰之骑士却戴上兜鍪，推着王子的轮椅，柔声嘱咐她：“揭下圣女的头纱，让殿下瞧瞧您。”  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的年纪比她大不了多少，白袍委地，膝上横着紫杉木削成的短弓。后来的幽暗太阳既是阳光奇迹的行使者，也是首屈一指的暗月魔法师，那同时把日月握于掌中的丑态，连他自己都会发笑。  
那天他还是真心实意、说过些抚慰的废话，在场者都置之一笑。阿周那领她走完最后一程，把她送到原初火炉前，情不自禁叹息：“您有一头美丽的头发，与初火相比也毫不逊色。”  
“卡利姆种性强韧。”  
“我正是您的同乡，那个国度的白发之人和他们溺身情欲的诅咒，都已扬名在外。  
笑一笑吧，至少您可以带着未被爱过的幸福死去。”  
她真的——真的深陷在爱之中，却不知爱为何物，就像罪业之都那个被金子活活淹死的暴君？

“时间不早，别再对着镜子发呆了，我们还要主持一场婚礼呢。  
游魂之王的新郎，正在暗月灵庙深处等着她。”


	2. Chapter 2

> 剑·月光大剑
> 
> 从洛斯里克王城中庭干涸的喷泉入手。
> 
> 战技：月光激流  
准备攻击后大幅突刺，将月光化作激流。
> 
> 命运选定之剑。  
并非是持有者选择了武器，而是武器寻觅到天命之人。在拔剑之时，她的轨迹已被画上句点。  
迦勒底的魔法师上穷天理，呈献给王室的不传之宝，未想到多年后又物归原主。  
(这种行径，在协助亚诺尔隆德修筑活祭品之路的洛斯里克，不啻于背叛。)  
探求者聆听启示，摹仿白龙梦想过的无垢之光，炼出了异端之剑，正与你相称。  
纵然灵魂早就污秽不堪、四分五裂，归途中暂作喘息，揽剑自照时，罪人也能瞥见纯洁的面影。

  
最后一击她变刺为劈，翻过剑背一面，拍在敌手手腕上，应声击落她的武器。  
黑发的女王放弃拾剑再战，爽快地让出一条路来：“够了。前方再没有阻拦你的人了。洛斯里克既是余烬旅途的起点也是终点。”  
藤丸立香晃了晃脑袋，拖着被魔剑烧伤的右臂，起身时不免一个踉跄。王庭距离上个篝火太远了，她且战且退，几乎是逃一般冲进雾门，心怀赴死如归乡的渴望。  
倘若女王撒谎，现在随便一个活尸都能要了她的命。她太年轻，活得又实在太久了。  
“值得吗？”  
女王并未离去，或者化作一堆呻吟着的余灰含恨消逝。她鬓间佩着光华内湛的银冠，利落的骑士装束与立香大同小异，两人远观如一对年岁相若的姐妹，尤其是那双蓝眼睛，更增额外的亲切之情。  
“您既然是幽灵，在这里徘徊不去，不就能理解我的心情了么？我在故乡还有个弟弟。就算是为了他……”  
“真巧啊，我也曾是别人的姐姐。我妹妹是个善解人意的孩子，强忍到最后一刻，也没有让我担心。我现在的年纪，想必足够当她奶奶了。”  
不应该。这个冰冷又温和的，带她梦回温馨的残梦的摇篮……  
“我的弟弟早就死了，睡在六尺黄土之下。我折返灰烬墓地，注入余火，叫醒玛修和莱昂纳多、铸造新武器时，时常陪他说话。”  
“我们都不希望他们重返阳世。”  
太松懈了。她怎么会和敌人攀谈起来？不存于世的清辉，悄悄漫进夕照中的王庭，照彻女王半透明的身影。立香肋下中剑，每次呼吸都像往肺上狠狠抽了一鞭。  
果真属实？月光，晨临雾逝的幽灵，还有不死人仍会思索、喘气、被爱所伤之事。  
“敢问令妹姓甚名谁？”  
“马奇里一族，在当今的洛斯里克仍属于禁忌。你如有意，就去卡利姆找一尊罪业女神的塑像吧。希望你们永远没有相见的机会。”  
已经不允许她回头了。七个王魂已然集齐，被注入亚诺尔隆德备下的王器，余火一日比一日衰弱下去，断没有眷念私情、满足好奇心，再停步观望的余地。事已至此，留恋也成了无用之物。  
“传火将近，我不会作无谓的冒险，也不会屈服于私欲。为了我唯一的亲人能够安稳睡去，为了让灰烬墓地的伙伴不再空等，为了必要之恶、无谓的善，为了实现同行者的宿愿，为了留存我并不了解的敌人的悲哀和仇怨，我都会坚持下去，奔赴原初火炉献上柴薪。哪怕是证明这一切苦难斗争有其意义也好……”

怎会如此。

她单手拖着锈迹斑斑的誓约剑，踏进暗月灵庙。婚礼上宾客寥寥，正合她意。暗月教宗亲自为她主婚，其余两条世界蛇却不见踪影；当年有过一面之缘的七个隐匿者，只有基利什塔利亚·鲍达姆赏脸观礼。  
他不失风度地提醒她：“藤丸，谢谢你还记得院长的遗志。”  
奥菲利亚和芥逝后，他怎么还笑得出来？马里斯比利的高徒，迦勒底首次成功探索深渊的英才，明明比她更应该成为游魂之王。因为黑教会没找到合适他的新娘吗？  
她一言不发地经过他。幽暗太阳——暗影之月高踞主位，他的骑士团长则坐无坐相地趴在椅背上，几乎歪进他怀里，两位比今晚的新人还要惹眼。“奥兹曼迪亚斯”用金箔叠着折纸，逗得B花枝乱颤，旁若无人娇笑起来。  
……“我说过了，有个永远正确的祖先或者哥哥姐姐，就是人生来最大的灾难。”  
“真麻烦，干脆全部杀光了换成新的家人吧。不过这不就是太阳王的伟业么？胆敢将深渊之蛇收作义妹，与她订立魂之契约，命令她死心塌地寻觅新王，不愧是名副其实的雄主。”  
“所以，堕落者并不是心怀慈悲的日光王女，而是一开始受光(太阳)之王蒙骗，放弃了册封黑暗之王使命的蛇。”暗影之月把纸再折了对折，从里至外翻转过来撑开，拉出双翼，捧在掌心上。纸蝴蝶翅尖的微光流淌开来，它抖了抖触须，翩然飞出王子的手心，“你知道吗？乌拉席露的幻术与光魔法，有别于太阳的奇迹，其实是种性质单纯的术法。正因现今的魔法师心思繁重，才无法窥其境界。”  
“那么，您会把您自己认知为太阳王吗？根据阿特拉斯贤者的愚蠢论辩，您虽然是白龙的造物，却长着太阳王的脸，拥有太阳王的权能与智慧，还保留着太阳王的记忆，那就只能是太阳王本人了。”  
“你怎么不提提，我比起奥兹曼迪亚斯还多了些什么东西？”  
这玩笑显然越界了。B及时示弱，凑到主君耳边掩口私语，却放大到立香都能听清的音量：“好了，殿下，还是把殿堂还给新娘新郎吧。”

她满目烛火飘摇，殿中铺满了亚诺尔隆德尊崇的红锦，红色本有受火焰庇佑之意，没想到火焰的守护者反遭深渊全数吞噬。  
盖提亚便静静躺在祭坛下那口打开的石棺中，面上覆着封印的麻布，双手在胸前交握着与她同款的誓约剑。她还是第一次瞧见他如此安分守己，终于学会闭上嘴巴，不再挑刺。


	3. Chapter 3

> 誓约：墓王的仆人

> 赐予并提升墓王一系奇迹的威力，散播灾厄，召唤并杀死进入自己的世界的其他玩家，掠夺亡者眼眸。
> 
> 窥见初火形影的三名贤者本非凡人。也就是说，人类在奇迹、暗术、魔法、咒术方面的一切认知与成就，都是神明与异族的赠与。  
贤者们凭着慧眼远见，留下各自的遗产：  
白龙贵为魔法之祖，却背叛自己的族裔，与神王立约、建立最早的王国，将雷电传授太阳及其扈从骑士，冷眼看着他们重蹈古龙的覆辙，可谓有其师必有其徒；花之魔术师，在伊扎里斯燃起咒术之火，时人景从，那本就是驱策人性深处黑暗热情的烈焰，繁华之火一时如无根的鲜花，处处点缀着他的居城；墓王是他们之中离上位者最近、离人最远的使徒，却在理解了灵魂的秘密后弃世而去，身为最初的死者，睁大双眼进入神殿，从此由沉默守卫着他的陵墓。
> 
> “他生前惜字如金。……这种说法也不尽然，在迦勒底时他就是个被烧火敲钟的杂工呼来喝去，还能嬉皮笑脸的混账男人。逝者已往，任人评说，但也在冥冥中统治着我们的欲念和思想，管束我们的舌头。”  
“不，那时候我正在守灵。这些事迹，都是从不知好歹闯进地下墓地的圣职者，或者自寻死路的迦勒底学徒嘴里听说的。”  
“比起吉尔伽美什，我更厌恶梅林一些。那个混血梦魔一直和深渊不清不楚，何况他在伊扎里斯乃至多兰古雷格传授的都是含糊不清的力量。咒术操弄着介乎生与死、光与暗之间的混沌，你最好少碰为妙。  
不过你这种脑子里长满肌肉、只知道一味猛冲的女人，想必也不会和他打交道。”  
“才没有。我无意妄议我的尊主的交友品味。在与人同行之前，我自己也没有多少可供闲聊的经历。”  
“憎恶现世是亡者的天性。我的确一心一意地，谋划过摧毁迦勒底。”  
“所以说，你太迟……余烬？藤丸？就这样把头盔一摘，脸也不洗鞋也不脱地睡着了？身为不死人也邋遢过头了。”  
他往篝火边挪近一些，端详着少女残存的迷茫面影。正因知晓她的旅程之艰苦，才无法劝诫她寻求绝对的安宁。  
“如果半吊子死人睡着了还有意识，那你就听好了。墓王所罗门一度化为人身，参与建立迦勒底的十二个学院，又独力参悟天命，以本人的意志舍弃凡世。他最后的劳作，便是教诲人们设立葬礼，迎接死亡。  
尽管地下墓地将活着视为罪业，不死的诅咒又四处蔓延，但倘若不为消逝的生命赋予意义，人之一死便如同落叶归根，冰雪消融，于世界无益，也无从区分生死，辨别人和神。  
墓王掌管着一切生者的死。光兮暗之所伏，死的崇高，必须通过生之尊严来印证。”

> 誓约：深渊的眷属

> 世界蛇的信徒长出黑暗之手，吞噬灵魂，攫取他人残存的人性。
> 
> 刚强如狼骑士，贪婪如白龙公爵，也不能轻言自己征服了深渊。  
龙、巨人和妖精，是诞生在人类之前的种族，深渊的出现乃至孳生，却和人类密不可分。  
几乎没有人能神智清醒离开此地。狼骑士得以保全纯洁的灵魂，但深渊已播下怀疑的种子，他才在日后一意孤行挑起战争，分裂亚诺尔隆德，并伏诛于爱人之手。  
世人无力抵抗深渊的蛊惑，又恐惧其奴隶的可悲结局。短视、无知、贪婪引发的悲剧，被推托是神的意志使然，人们便传说，深渊乃是上位者们沉睡的寝床。  
那里曾存在过没有形体，空余声音的上位者。迦勒底先驱，遵从祂的教诲，上下求索，谋求调和之道，将被分割的奇迹、咒术、魔法弥合回同一门操纵灵魂的学问。
> 
> 人的骄傲之罪，便在于私自诠释天命，把一时的侥幸误认做神的眷顾，轻视真相的价值，只因自身的力量而妄自尊大。  
等到魔法师们发现深渊的沉淀也与上述三种术法共享一个根源时，已然引火烧身。

她手脚冰凉，周身都如遭冻结一般，拄着誓约剑跪倒在石棺前，拒绝揭开裹尸布，费心确认新郎其人。  
为什么盖提亚不直接回到地下墓地，与他的主人相伴，等待余火慢慢熄灭？她已发誓不再悔恨，也会铭记所有必要的牺牲，一缕孤魂历经磨损，却无论如何都想不起来：当初究竟是他主动提出断后，还是两人被吸魂鬼大军分隔开来，她从此抛下了他？她无比恼恨自己，甚至无暇悲伤。

“好感人的重逢场景。”B冷言冷语，跳下玉座，加入她的姐妹的行列，朝言峰教宗扬了扬下巴：“柯杨斯卡娅和道满确定缺席了？来宾再不识趣，也不能搅黄选王的仪礼。”  
世界蛇回以他一贯的莫测微笑。“奥兹曼迪亚斯”代为解释：“寻王者和暗抚者不共戴天，向来不会同时露脸。”  
“行吧。我可是要参加每一场盛会，争当婚礼上的新娘，葬礼上的死者的。”  
三位世界蛇之女跨越半个世界，终于得以聚首。“马奇里”姐妹依旧笼着孀妇的黑头纱，轻抚B的肩头，迦摩躲在姐姐裙后，努力把自己缩得跟蚂蚁一样小。光是端详这三张如出一辙的面孔，立香很难相信她们其实是毫无血缘关系、在死后才相认的姐妹，女人之一生的三面镜子：沉溺悲伤的妻子，永远怀春的少女，不知快乐也不知哀愁的孩童。  
洛斯里克女王的警句，犹自在她耳边回荡：“世上怎会有亲自送妹妹赴死的姐姐，不辞劳苦闯过传火试炼、博得亚诺尔隆德的敬意，只为抛弃自己的圣女的誓言骑士？”


	4. Chapter 4

> 魔女的羽毛

> 某人鬓边落下的漆黑鸦羽，寄托着淡淡乡愁。似乎是碎裂信物的残片，如果能寻觅到其余的部分，拼合回原状，兴许会发生异变。

> 深渊之父本是凡人，也曾经历恋情与离别，直到他败走多兰古雷格，被古龙院率军诛杀。他饱含不甘的灵魂碎裂开来，四散在世界各地，托生成一个个面容相仿的女子。她们将追随拥有扭转乾坤之力的王者，引导他们踏入深渊。
> 
> 天生的深渊之子全是女性，无一例外。那位由花之魔术师教育长大，后来建立圣壁之都、镇压混沌的白王，为了杜绝这一诱惑，才把自己的脸孔藏在白垩王冠与兜鍪之下。
> 
> 他终生未以真面目示人。

亚诺尔隆德的盛夏好景不长，只延续了不到三代人的时间，但因有心人鼎力支持，仍得以安度长达数个世纪的秋天。“奥兹曼迪亚斯”傲然端坐，君临于顽石、蛛网与往日的幻象……亚诺尔隆德到处都是太阳王的绘画与雕像，而他恰恰是其中最为黯淡的一条影子。

深红织锦从画壁垂落，几近围拱着灵庙玉座。他头顶上悬着交叉的金枝杖枪与暗月之弓，以纪念王下骑士们的功绩，如今他阶下的群臣却向黑暗欢呼致敬。

立香晃了晃脑袋，甩去无谓的杂念。她像饮下一杯沙子，喉间更加干涩，却逼问那个唯一坐着的男人：“这里没有一个人真心拥戴你。”

B低叱“无礼”，被姐姐半心半意拉住了。她的大镰已然出手，在地上划过半圈，腾起道道寒气。黑教会的幼妹待在台阶上，端着那副事不关己的嘴脸，却上好了雅梵琳的弓弦，无声无息瞄准着她的眉心。

“奥兹曼迪亚斯”一锤定音，驱散一度紧绷的气氛：“够了。我只想在婚礼厅堂听见欢笑的声音。”

他通身都是轻柔的洁白，唯恐有一寸皮肤暴露出来，就连双手也戴了及肘的魔法师手套，蜷曲十指爱惜地捻着一枚戒指。立香凭着目力，依稀看清那乃是黄铜所铸，年代久远，颜色早已黯淡，戒面镌刻以展翅之鹰的纹章。古时人们一诺千金，深信誓言无价，才会相互赠以戒指，作为必将如约归来的证明。

暗影之月制止了世界蛇之女们，对待她就客气得多了：“不错，我的王权，无需仰仗你们的爱慕或者恐惧。你们因着凌驾忠诚、情欲、理智之上的力量驱使，才得以集合到我的麾下。”

灰烬咬牙切齿：“开什么玩笑，盖提亚可是生死不明被你们掳到这里来的！”

“深渊之子肩负着迎接黑暗之王的运命。”他一定会读心，“你看见这三姐妹的脸时，便知道了今天的一切布置都绝非偶然。”

她露出一丝惨笑，抛下誓约剑，跨过盖提亚的石棺，挡在他和B之间。“倘若我胆敢对‘你’说不，还能活着离开亚诺尔隆德吗？”

B应声架起大镰，飘落的霜花一并扫去她面上笑意：“我们不如来场婚礼比武吧？飞溅的鲜血和泪水，正好为殿堂增色。”

“啊，悉随尊便，您当然可以走，您的新郎却要永永远远留在亚诺尔隆德。您空有收集七个王魂的武勇，也无从决定下一个站在灵庙里的人选。”

像在呼应黑教会长女的预言，从极远处，从她已忍痛割舍的遗忘之地，传来了令人脊背生寒的钟声。

“罗德兰在召唤新一位传火的余烬呢。原初火炉熄灭已久，他们想必放弃了希望。我猜迦勒底备用的不死人不多了。”

“好怀念。这里一直安静得像墓地，只有乌鸦和巨龙偶然会飞过我的窗边。小时候，罗德兰的钟声是我唯一能听见的音乐，阿周那卿总跟我说，我又可以接待新使者了，他们全是替王家尽职尽责的好人。

谁让我是个腰部往下长成蛇身的残废？”

立香不为所动，以眼角余光留意着B的动作，拔出月光大剑。迦摩却无趣地垂下了弩。

“我只有最后一个问题。为什么偏偏是我，偏偏是盖提亚合该遭此噩运？”

“我和黑教会并未刻意挑选你们，是你们的厌弃冲动把自己诱导至此。我身为亚诺尔隆德之主，上位者们的代言人，自觉有义务告诉你一些额外的真相。”

B打了个呵欠：“我们能先对着新王练习跪拜礼吗？”

钟声悠长，犹似昨日在她耳边盘旋回荡。立香把她的风言风语抛到脑后，横过大剑，以剑作盾。剑背汪着一泓发蓝的月光，澄澈如镜，映出不曾为人所爱的王子。

“直到我听完你的一派胡言，我仍有权自由进出亚诺尔隆德，对吧？”

“是的，随时随地。你可是我的席上贵宾。”

得到“奥兹曼迪亚斯”的保证，立香也点了点头。B啧出一声，收起武器，唯一没有兵戎相见的世界蛇之女越过她出列，朝立香深深一拜：“日安，余烬大人，希望您能原谅舍妹的无礼之举。我生在洛斯里克王家，闺名被他们引以为耻，所以称呼我做马奇里姐妹就好。

人类有据可考的历史，还从贤者们发现初火开始算起。众所周知，白龙分得魔法的力量，还将雷电奇迹赐予了太阳王及其骑士；花之魔术师掌握的是咒术的奥秘，卡利姆白教也承袭了他的部分余祧；墓王的信徒最少，行事也最为低调，却传颂他是世上的第一位死者，当初带走了可消灭万物的权能。

但迦勒底的守墓人应该告诫过您，龙族趋于消亡之后，世界的基础动摇分化为四个元素：光明，黑暗，混沌，死亡。天上之国亚诺尔隆德传承下太阳与暗月的奇迹，伊扎里斯的咒术寄宿着混沌之火，死之王则沉睡在时间神殿，唯独黑暗之魂的下落却不得而知。

它没有就此消失，而是被自诩光明之神刻意打压，将其驱赶封锁在深渊，称其为被诅咒的邪恶之物。

余烬大人，太阳王穷尽亚诺尔隆德与盟国的智慧与权威，编造了一个伟大的谎言，这个谎言就是传火本身。”

**Author's Note:**

> BB讲的戒指的故事摘自《比利提斯之歌》其十五。


End file.
